OldTown 2114
Jubileuszowa, X edycja konwentu OldTown odbyła się w dniach 21-27 lipca 2014. Była to edycja szczególna, nie tylko ze względu na okrągłą rocznicę, ale również z powodu rekordowej liczby uczestników. W imprezie wzięło udział ponad 370 osób z całej Polski! To aż o 140 osób więcej, niż w zeszłym roku. Przygotowania W tym roku nastąpiły kolejne zmiany dotyczące terenu larpa. Sicz zmieniła lokalizację, przenosząc się bliżej dawnego NewTown. Nie przeszkodziło to uczestnikom w zbudowaniu obozowiska, które z dumą mogliśmy nazwać prawdziwym miasteczkiem postapokaliptycznym. Jeszcze jedną nowością było powołanie specjalnej grupy pomocników, którzy pojawili się na terenie konwentu na kilka dni przed jego rozpoczęciem. To dzięki ich ciężkiej pracy i zaangażowaniu mogliśmy się cieszyć tak klimatyczną scenografią larpa. Larp Zarys Fabularny Pod koniec Pory Przybyszów w 2112 roku miasteczko Oldtown uległo zagładzie i stało się jedynie dziurą w ziemi i wylęgarnią mutantów. Ci, którzy przeżyli tę katastrofę, mieli podzielone opinie co do tego, jak postępować dalej. Jedni chcieli poczucia bezpieczeństwa i stabilizacji, inni zaś uznali, że to moment, w którym mogą rozpocząć nowe ekscytujące życie, wolne od zasad i praw. W ten sposób do 2113 roku powstały dwa miasteczka. Socjalistyczne, bezpieczne NewTown z inwigilacją obywateli i komputerem sterującym systemami obronnymi, a z drugiej strony Sicz - anarchistyczno-hedonistyczna mieszanka wolności i wybuchów. NewTown przewodzili "pierwsi pośród równych" - członkowie Krypty 801, Siczą zaś twardą ręką rządził Khan i jego zaufany doradca - Doktor. Pomimo różnic w poglądach i kompletnie różnych ustrojów politycznych, NewTown i Sicz żyły we względnej harmonii, niejednokrotnie udzielając sobie pomocy, walcząc ramię w ramię z kultystami i mutantami. Komuś jednak ta współpraca nie odpowiadała, komuś solą w oku była niezachwiana władza Khana i jego wspaniała charyzma, która zbierała wszystkie okoliczne gangi i formowała je w zorganizowanych obywateli. Khan i Doktor zostali zaatakowani, a krwawiących i nieprzytomnych ledwo udało się na czas przenieść do szpitala BioTech Corporation. Chodzą słuchy, że Khan i Doktor zmarli w wyniku odniesionych obrażeń, jednak są ludzie, którzy mówią, że Khan, nadal broczący krwią, wpadł w furię, gołymi rękami zrobił wyłom w ścianie szpitala i uciekł razem z Doktorem. Jak Khan mógł to zrobić? Nikt nie wie, ale chodzą słuchy, że zarówno on, jak i Doktor byli cyborgami, wysoce zaawansowanymi i praktycznie niezniszczalnymi. Czy naprawdę? Nikt nie jest w stanie tego potwierdzić. Nie wiadomo, czy Khan z Doktorem nadal żyją, czy się ukrywają, czy może skonali gdzieś na Pustkowiu. Tymczasem powoli nadchodziła zima. Sicz z wolna, lecz stopniowo poddawała się rozkładowi, trawiona konfliktami wszystkich grup i gangów, które bez jednoczącego słowa Khana, zaczęły walczyć między sobą o władzę. Newtown, pozbawione protektoratu Siczy, zaczęło się zamykać, bramy były otwierane raz dziennie, potem raz na tydzień, aż w końcu w ogóle przestały się otwierać. Jego mieszkańcy tracili grunt pod nogami, nie było karawan, a zapasy się kurczyły. Kiedy zima szalała już na dobre, NewTown otrzymało pierwszą od miesięcy wiadomość z Siczy. Sicz wykryła grupę cyborgów, oddalonych o kilka dni drogi, zmierzających w ich stronę, jednak nie znając ich zamiarów i będąc zbyt słabymi, by w razie czego samemu odeprzeć atak, mieszkańcy poprosili NewTown o udostępnienie generatora EMP. Obywatele miasta stanęli po dwóch stronach barykady: jedni stanowczo sprzeciwiali się udzieleniu pomocy, tłumacząc się niewielkimi zapasami i ostrzegali, że w razie porażki Siczy NewTown będzie pozbawione jakiejkolwiek broni przeciwko cyborgom. Inni dowodzili, że Sicz nigdy ich nie zdradziła, a tylko Siczowcy mają dość broni i wojowników, by poradzić sobie z cyborgami. By rozstrzygnąć spór, NewTown wysłało zwiadowców, by samemu zorientować się w sytuacji. Ci nigdy nie powrócili. Zagrożenie uznano za wysokie i do Siczy wyruszyła uzbrojona karawana, transportująca cenny generator EMP. Niestety, spośród tych ludzi żywa wrócił tylko jeden człowiek, oszalały i półprzytomny, bełkoczący coś o odgłosach i oczach w ciemności. Musiał zostać zmuszony niemal siłą, by pokazał grupie ratowniczej, gdzie mają pójść, by odnaleźć ciała, cenne zapasy, które pojechały z karawaną i oczywiście sam generator EMP. Na miejscu znaleźli jedynie krew, kilka strzępów mięsa i tkanki oraz pustą skrzynię po generatorze. Żadnych ciał, nawet większych kawałków jak palce czy kończyny. Znaleziono jedynie zmiętą, porzuconą kartkę, wyrwaną z jakiejś przedwojennej publikacji naukowej. Mówiła coś o restartach układu nerwowego, biomechnizacji i cyborgizacji, jednak nie dało się odczytać więcej. Po tej zimie wszystko się zmieniło. Ludzie zaczęli znikać w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, karawany nie docierały na miejsce. Kilku ludzi przysięgało, że widzieli dziwnych nocnych ludzi, którzy przyglądali im się z daleka. Dziwne dźwięki przecinały noc, jakby połączenie zwierząt i ludzi wyło do księżyca. Sicz uległa rozpadowi, niemal zrównana z ziemią przez konflikty wewnętrzne i ataki z zewnątrz. Pozostali przy życiu mieszkańcy obozowiska, pod wodzą Patho - człowieka, któremu Khan przekazał władzę, niechętnie usunęli się pod mury NewTown, a reszta odeszła gdzieś na pustkowie, szukać nowego domu. Samo NewTown powoli wyparło komunizm ze swoich murów, a zmęczeni mieszkańcy postanowili skupić się na tym, by po prostu przeżyć. Narodziła się nowa era współpracy i odbudowy, ale bez entuzjazmu, bez nadziei. Shperacze próbują jeszcze utrzymywać systemy obronne miasta, ale zbyt wiele min już wybuchło i zbyt wiele części poszło na naprawę dronek i wieżyczek. W dodatku komputer sterujący zaczął sprawiać problemy. Flying Caravans próbuje utrzymać gospodarkę w mieście, ale bez dostaw z zewnątrz oni również tracą grunt pod nogami. Właściwie to już nawet nie jest NewTown. To OldTown - nie takie jak kiedyś, ograbione z dawnego blasku, ale nadal OldTown. Podsumowanie Po raz pierwszy fabuła larpa kręciła się wokół motywów rodem z horroru. Za dnia życie w OldTown toczyło się spokojnie: kupcy sprzedawali swoje towary, technicy dłubali w elektronice, a pechowi lub nieostrożni nieszczęśliwcy ozdabiali podłogę szpitala przeglądem swoich wcześniejszych posiłków. Wszystko zmieniało się jednak wraz z zapadnięciem zmroku. Nocami czerwonookie pomioty Khana terroryzowały miasteczko, budząc przerażenie nawet wśród najtwardszych wojowników... zwłaszcza, gdy okazały się niewrażliwe na ich broń. Ratunkiem okazało się uruchomienie generatora EMP, który zmienił w kupę złomu Khana, jego sługi i byłego podwładnego, Doktora oraz większość elektroniki w promieniu kilkudziesięciu kilometrów. Jednak jak to zwykle bywa, naprędce obmyślony plan miał nieprzewidziane efekty uboczne. Uruchomienie generatora sprawiło, że przestały działać blokady nałożone na główny komputer miasta, wyposażony w sztuczną inteligencję, wskutek czego zbuntował się on przeciwko swoim twórcom i ogłosił autonomię. Można się tylko domyślać, jakie będą tego konsekwencje... Stroje Jak zwykle, stroje uczestników larpa nie zawiodły naszych oczekiwań. Przeprowadzona przed konwentem akcja pod kryptonimem'' Mundur nie jest postapo'' odniosła sukces: nie sposób było uświadczyć człowieka w nowiutkim, czystym mundurze „znalezionym w opuszczonym magazynie”. Można było natomiast spotkać obszarpanych dzikusów, obładowanych towarami handlarzy i najemników w pancerzach własnej roboty. Szpital Wyjątkowo prężnie działał w tym roku szpital Lekarzy Bez Granic. Ta znajdująca się tuż przy barze profesjonalna placówka przyjmowała każdego potrzebującego mieszkańca pustkowi, a uroda pracujących w niej pielęgniarek sprawiała, że w kolejce do zabiegów ustawiała się zaskakująca liczba zdrowych pacjentów. Bar Centrum życia towarzyskiego, dla wielu prawdziwe serce OldTown, tłumnie nawiedzane zarówno podczas larpa, jak i konwentu, po wielu latach istnienia doczekał się nazwy. W konkursie przeprowadzonym na naszym Facebooku zwyciężył pomysł Iny: nad barem pojawił się szyld z neonowym napisem HOM-E. Konkursy Wśród licznych konkursów, jakie odbyły się podczas części konwentowej, wyjątkową popularnością cieszyły się kalambury postapo. Inne atrakcje to między innymi wiedzówka o serii gier Fallout, turniej gry „List miłosny”, konkurs wiedzy o postapokaliptycznym świecie, a także legendarne już konkurencje: Rzut Kapslem i Postapo Strongmen. Jugger! Podczas tegorocznej edycji konwentu odbył się trzeci już na OldTown turniej juggera, tym razem na prawdziwej arenie. Oprócz weteranów najpopularniejszego sportu pustkowi, w starciu wzięli udział także zawodnicy mniej doświadczeni oraz zupełni nowicjusze, a licznie przybyli kibice głośno dopingowali swoich faworytów. Niekwestionowanym zwycięzcą rozgrywki został Zakon Świętego Płomienia. Price Fighters Czy jest coś lepszego niż grupa półnagich, spoconych mężczyzn, dających pokaz surowej męskiej siły? Eee... Kwestia gustu. Grunt, że widok zawodników spuszczających lanie sobie nawzajem zgromadził pokaźną liczbę widzów, wiernych kibiców i piszczących kobiet. Mimo zaciętej walki obyło się bez kontuzji, choć nie odpowiadamy za złamane serca oglądających uczestniczek. Organizatorzy 2114 Prezes, Marian, Wędrowca, Szyna, Kapitan Spartan, Mozart, Szynszyl, Duch Klechy, Wilku, X, Jasion, Rumcays, Łopata, Mikiel, Waupszas, Mrówka, Eza, Ina, Vercy. Kategoria:Edycje OldTown